Test heads are used in conjunction with a test system to determine proper functionality of electrical components and parts. The test head is the link between the test system and the device under test and ensures a proper connection to the device under test.
An exemplary use of a test head is the testing of bars and coils in an armature of an electrical motor. Typically, test heads are only useable with components having a single defined size. Thus, multiple test heads are required to test different components having different sized diameters. Also, test heads are typically designed to test components having a single defined bar count. Likewise, different test heads are required to test components that have different bar counts.
Conventional test heads are expensive and time consuming to manufacture since the manufacturing of conventional test heads requires skilled machinists and the use of expensive machine shop equipment. These expenses are compounded by the fact that many different sized test heads are required to test different sized components and components having different bar counts.
The test head of this disclosure solves many of the aforementioned problems through the relative ease of its manufacture and its inherent adjustability, as will be more fully explained in the following discussion.